Frequently, surgeons must harvest bone from the body for diagnostic use, or for therapeutic use such as transplantation to a different part of the body. Many known bone harvesting instruments are unnecessarily cumbersome and/or unwieldy. Once a sample of bone tissue has been captured, the surgeon must often resort to the use of separate tools to withdraw the bone harvesting instrument from the body. Such tools represent a risk of further injury to the patient.